New Paths To Follow Chapter One
by Bridley
Summary: Following season six of Charmed, I have my own ideas how I would like the story line to go. This is a very intense and emotional story with lots more to follow. Please read and let me know your thoughts.


New Paths To Follow  
Chapter One  
  
It's been a month since adult Chris died and baby Chris was born. It should be a time to celebrate the birth but the pain of losing a much-loved member is taking its toll on the Charmed Ones family. Piper is standing in the hallway watching Leo with Chris from a distance. She wants to go in and spend time as a family but he's shut her out, he's shut everyone out. Paige comes up the stairs and sees Piper staring into the children's bedroom, she guesses that Leo is there with Chris, they rarely leave the room.  
  
(Paige) Piper, is everything ok?  
  
(Piper) Yeah I guess...I am worried about Leo. Look at him, he won't leave Chris's side  
  
Paige leans over to peer through the door and sees Leo, cradling Chris. She knows how he feels, the feeling of emptiness resides in her as well since Chris died.  
  
(Paige) I don't think you can get over having your son die in your arms too easily Piper. His son, your son, well it's understandable that he wants to be with baby Chris right now don't you think?  
  
Piper looks at Paige, she is grateful she has wonderful sisters to talk to. It helps to be able to talk to someone, to go through this alone would be more than she can bear.  
  
(Piper) I guess, I miss him too, I still can't believe he's gone  
  
Hiding her true feelings, Paige wants to focus on getting her sister through the loss of big Chris, the only way she sees it possible is for her to bury her own emotions.  
  
(Paige) At least you know this Chris will have a better life  
  
(Piper) For now at least. It's probably more Leo I'm worried about  
  
Wyatt begins to cry in the background, he was sleeping on his mum's bed which is where he sleeps best these days. He has picked up on all the vibes around the house and hasn't got over from Gideon taking him to the underworld.  
  
(Piper) See he didn't even lift his head for Wyatt cries, what's going on ?  
  
Paige and Piper go in to see Wyatt, he's sitting on the bed not at all happy with being left alone. Piper picks him up and gives him a big cuddle.  
  
(Piper) It's ok honey, I'm here.  
  
(Wyatt) Daddad  
  
Wyatt points towards the door. Piper knows what he is after, just some attention from Dad, but Leo hasn't spent much time with Wyatt at all since Chris came home from the hospital.  
  
(Piper) Daddy just needs some time. But I think we could go say Hi to him, would you like that?  
  
She puts Wyatt down and they walk to the kid's bedroom. Wyatt stares at his father holding Chris, but is confused that his dad doesn't look up at him.  
  
(Piper) Leo, Wyatt has come to say hi, do you want to give me Chris so you can spend time with Wyatt.  
  
(Leo) Not right now, I need to spend time with Chris. Can you take care of Wyatt?  
  
(Piper) Leo  
  
(Piper) Not now Piper!  
  
Wyatt orbs Chris's blanket from him, which makes him cry at the sudden change  
  
(Piper) No, no Wyatt...Chris needs his blanket honey to keep warm. Come on, let's go play with your toys huh.  
  
Piper hands back the blanket to Leo for Chris and takes Wyatt by the hand to her room. Paige had been watching all that was going on from the hall and now sees what Piper meant about Leo's behaviour. They both sit on Piper's bed and watch Wyatt play with toys on the floor  
  
(Paige) I think you're right, Leo needs help.  
  
(Piper) But who?  
  
(Paige) Well it's not as if he can talk to a counsellor about this so what about the Elders  
  
(Piper) No, since what happened with Gideon, he has cut contact with them  
  
(Paige) Maybe we need to reopen the lines of communication  
  
(Piper) I don't know how  
  
(Paige) We have to try  
  
Later that day Phoebe comes into the kid's bedroom with a towel over her shoulder. She is being very bright and cheery as if nothing was the matter  
  
(Phoebe) Ok it's Chris's bath time Leo, want to pass him over  
  
She goes to take Chris from Leo's arms, but he pulls away  
  
(Leo) I will do it, Phoebe  
  
Making light of the situation she tries another approach  
  
(Phoebe) As his Aunt I insist on doing his bath, we never get to spend time with him Leo  
  
Leo gets very defensive and uses a tone that is rarely heard from him  
  
(Leo) I said I will do it Phoebe and as his father I take precedence, don't you think?  
  
(Phoebe) Ok, ok...  
  
Phoebe realises she has to back down, he wasn't going to budge and now wasn't the time to make a scene. She leaves the room and joins her sisters downstairs to break the news of her failure  
  
(Phoebe) Well I couldn't help with the bath trick  
  
(Piper) It's nearly bedtime, hopefully we will get him away from Chris then  
  
Phoebe rolls her eyes  
  
(Phoebe) Don't count on it  
  
Late at night, everyone is asleep. Wyatt is with Piper again and Leo is in the kids' room in a chair asleep beside Chris's cot. His dreams though are not resting, he sees adult Chris standing in front of him, he is trying to say something to Leo, but there is no sound. It's making Leo nervous, something is going on but he can't work out what it is. Almost in frustration Chris disappears then reappears in a different spot, again trying to get Leo to hear him. He tries talking back to Chris but nothing he can't hear him. A figure starts to grow behind Chris, at first it's just a blur till it finally turns into Gideon. Leo starts to scream out to warn his son but he can't hear him. Gideon shows Leo the dagger then with a sinister smile he stabs Chris in the back.  
  
Reacting to the pain and shock, Chris reaches out for his father as he starts to fall to the ground calling out for his father.  
  
(Chris) "Dad"  
  
There was no mistake in hearing Chris heart wrenching plea for his father. Gideon has an evil look of pleasure on his face as he disappears from behind Chris. This is too much for Leo, to see and hear his son in pain, he tries to get to Chris but everything is moving in slow motion. Chris lifts his head, you see in his eyes the desperation of loosing his life as all his strength gives way and his body crumbles to the floor.  
  
(Leo) Please no...Oh God no  
  
Leo catches Chris just as he hits the floor, holding him in his arms close, his tears stream down his face, hope against all hope he looks down at his son for signs of life. Chris's head falls back, he face is so angelic, peaceful even, but Leo knows in his heart, it's too late, he's gone. Chris's body fades away like it did before, the pain of loosing him again rips through Leo he screams out his pain.  
  
(Leo) Nooooo  
  
Piper bolts upright, her heart is in her mouth too stunned to move at first. She runs for the kid's bedroom to see Leo standing over Chris's cot, dripping with sweat and shaking.  
  
(Leo) Come back...I can't loose you  
  
Baby Chris is screaming from the fright of his father crying out. Piper goes over and picks up Chris  
  
(Piper) Leo what's wrong, did a demon attack him?  
  
His voice is shaky and barely audible, he's so distraught  
  
(Leo) Gideon - he stabbed Chris  
  
A pain shot through Piper, her heart breaks with fear for her son safety, barely audible a distraught disbelief reaction to this news  
  
(Piper) No  
  
She searches Chris thoroughly to find where he has been injured but to her relief she finds nothing. Holding Chris close to comfort him, she looks up to Leo who is in shock. Realising he is severe distress she tries to get a response from him  
  
(Piper) Leo he's fine, what's going on?  
  
(Leo) Gideon, he was right behind him, Chris was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear him and Gideon...he killed him, my son is dead, he's dead...  
  
Slumping down onto the chair his hands catching his face as he breaks down. The echo of losing adult Chris crushes Leos spirit cruelly, the sorrow the pain, it's too overwhelming. Pipers heart breaks for Leo, she puts her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but what she wants is to hold him, hold him till the pain is gone. She looks around to see both her sisters at the doorway, their faces show the full sorrow in what they have just seen. Piper hands Phoebe Chris. They knew that Piper and Leo need time to talk, to grieve. As they left Paige closed the door behind them. Piper turns back to Leo, she takes his hand and guides him to sit on Wyatt's bed with her. She holds him close, and searches for the words to comfort him  
  
(Piper) Leo, honey you have to let this go, our son will not die. You changed the future so he won't die.  
  
Exhausted, he tells Piper what one of the Elders told him  
  
(Leo) You don't know that for sure Piper. I know there are other Elders who feel the same as Gideon did.  
  
One thing that was getting Piper through all this was the thought that Wyatt would now be safe from a wayward Elder trying to kill him. But now this has all changed, her mind begins to race, her heart pounds away...  
  
(Piper) What, what are you saying, there are more after Wyatt?  
  
(Leo) I don't know, but if they are they will be after Chris also, to stop him from coming back  
  
Panic grips Piper, she can't go through this again. Elders aren't suppose to kill, what is going on?  
  
(Piper) No, no, no - we can't let that happen. You have to talk to them, convince them that our sons are safe and good.  
  
Anger takes Leo, he trusted the Elders...He was an Elder.  
  
(Leo) They won't listen, they think that Wyatt is still a threat to good and evil.  
  
(Piper) We have to convince them he's not  
  
(Leo) How Piper?  
  
Exasperated he stands up walking to the cot. Piper is determined there has to be a way to get through to them, it can't stay as it is  
  
(Piper) I don't know but we must do it together ok  
  
(Leo) I don't have any faith left in the Elders...the greater good of the grand design. To kill is not serving any purpose, especially innocent children.  
  
He slams his hand onto the cot. Piper feels his anger towards them, she would love nothing better than to go after the Elders. For now though, she want's to help Leo so they can work together as a team to stop this going any further. She gets up and puts her arms around him in support. He needed this, needed her. For the first time in a long time, they connect on an intimate level.  
  
The next morning, all of them have gathered around in the attic to work out strategies on how to get the Elders to listen and leave them as a family alone in peace. At the far end of the room a bright light appears on the wall and adult Wyatt walks through. No one except Leo knows who this is, Leo had seen him at the hospital, but there he stabbed Leo with Excalibur for getting in his way. Before anyone has chance to say anything to this stranger he speaks, his tone comes through loud and angry  
  
(Wyatt) Where is he!  
  
Not trusting anyone anymore, especially loud intruders Piper goes to blow him up but Wyatt uses his force field and blocks her attack with ease.  
  
(Leo) Wyatt, Piper no  
  
(Piper) Wyatt? Did you say "Wyatt"?  
  
She spins round to look at Leo then Wyatt takes her attention  
  
(Wyatt) Yes, he did mother, now where is Chris ?  
  
There is no reply so he tries a more threatening tone with them  
  
(Wyatt) I will find him, you can't hide him from me forever  
  
Taking in who this is, she realises he is not the good child she was raising  
  
(Piper) What...I don't understand, we saved you from Gideon you should be good now, why hasn't your world changed?  
  
Feeling somewhat insulted, he sniped back at her  
  
(Wyatt) Changed, from what?  
  
Angered by his reply she let him know in full, the sacrifice his brother Chris has made for him  
  
(Piper) Your brother is dead Wyatt, he died saving you from Gideon.  
  
He pauses for a moment to recall what he had been told  
  
(Wyatt) You killed Gideon when I was a child, however there are others you didn't protect me from.  
  
He looks straight at his father, his face is cold which takes Leo back  
  
(Paige) Who are you talking about?  
  
Wyatt continues but doesn't take his eyes of Leo  
  
(Wyatt) It's from Chris and you Dad. Actually, I should kill you right now, and save my future.  
  
He raises his hand with an energy ball ready to strike. Piper runs and stands in front of Leo shielding him with both sisters joining her  
  
(Piper) Wyatt, stop!  
  
(Wyatt) You protect him after what he does to you, please give me a break, I am doing you a favour  
  
(Piper) That is my choice Wyatt, not yours  
  
Not used to her being so forceful, her tone takes him down a notch. Examining her face he sees that she really does love him. Nothing like what happened in his time line. He checks himself, for so long he has endured his father and brother being reckless, Leo's not even been a father to him, not since Chris was born anyway. He quashes his energy ball in compliance to his mother, but makes it clear that he is an issue in the future  
  
(Wyatt) Fine but you aren't helping yourself mother, trust me.  
  
(Piper) And what's with the attitude, don't I teach you respect.  
  
Wyatt gives a grunt sound in reply and just plonks himself down on the couch. Piper tries to come to grips with all this, wondering how her lovely boy could be so angry and violent, but exhausted she goes and sits down with the others. Leo is visibly shocked at Wyatt's claims, he never thought that his son would feel this way about him, not Wyatt.  
  
Feeling brave enough to say something now the dramatics appear to be over Phoebe ventures to say  
  
(Phoebe) Oh my God, I can't believe this...I don't think Grams ever had this much trouble from mum and us girls. What's with your kids Piper?  
  
Not one for letting snide comments go by he is quick to give one back to her  
  
(Wyatt) You can talk Aunt Phoebe, your brat is a major pain in the butt  
  
(Phoebe) What...Why you little...  
  
(Paige) Phoebe, hold it.  
  
Paige could see this was going no where fast and someone is going to get hurt soon. The only way was to give these guys some space  
  
(Paige) I think we need to leave these guys alone to talk Phoebe  
  
(Phoebe) Yeah, with a therapist!  
  
Wyatt ignores her remark and the two sisters leave the family to talk. For some time no one spoke, Piper angry, Leo in shock and Wyatt because he was stubborn. But the boredom was getting to him and he had to find Chris. He stares at child Wyatt and comes up with an ice breaker  
  
(Wyatt) I was a good-looking kid. It's weird seeing myself like this, I look so harmless  
  
(Leo) Are you now Wyatt?  
  
(Wyatt) Hey I'm not the one you should be worried about, it's Chris and you  
  
(Piper) What do you mean?  
  
(Leo) By the sounds of it if I don't mess up Chris's life I appear to mess up yours instead  
  
A bit of self pity came out from Leo which never won any favours from Wyatt but he could see that a wake up call could help his future. The anger was still quite strong but tried to keep it under wraps as best he could.  
  
(Wyatt) You never got over loosing the future Chris that came to help you dad. You always thought that if you kept this Chris by your side and I assure you he never left your sight, he would be safe. You two go hunting for Elders and Demons who you thought were a threat to me. I mean, come on dad, what were you thinking, you never gave me the chance to work it out and you know I have the power to do it.  
  
(Leo) But Chris is good, how can he be out of control in the future?  
  
(Wyatt) Because he becomes you, obsessed with protecting me. With what you and Chris do, you tip the balance of good and evil even further into evil dad. It's not me that is evil in the future to come, but I certainly spend most of my time trying to avoid being killed from attacks. Then there is our family I have to protect as well, but there are too many demons and what you two do makes it harder. Chris goes hunting for sport even and it's that reckless behaviour that costs us mum and Paige.  
  
Remembering what Chris had accidentally told her, about her dying young she couldn't keep herself from asking questions  
  
(Piper) Costs us... Paige and I, what are you saying, your father or Chris will kill us?  
  
(Wyatt) No mum, but there are too many demons, they have taken over the world and you can't run forever and I couldn't be everywhere all the time trying to kill them and protect you.  
  
(Piper) What about Phoebe, why isn't she helping you?  
  
(Wyatt) Her daughter Pearl, was born into a world of demons. She was turned very young and Aunt Phoebe didn't leave her side trying to protect her. As you know, Aunt Phoebe had her powers stripped, but that didn't stop her, she went to live in the underworld to be with Pearl but was killed quite quickly down there. That is when things got really ugly because without Aunt Phoebe the power of three was completely broken. Now Pearl is one of the head demons down there. I tell you, if she wasn't family she would have been gone years ago, I assure you of that.  
  
Hearing all this was getting way too intense for Piper, this timeline had got to change  
  
(Piper) No, no, no this can't be happening, Leo do something.  
  
(Leo) What do you want me to do?  
  
Frustrated, she focuses on Wyatt  
  
(Piper) Why are you here for Chris, are you after baby Chris?  
  
(Wyatt) No  
  
(Piper) Well Chris isn't here, he was killed by Gideon's blessed dagger, about a month ago now  
  
Tears started to whelm in Pipers eyes, this was starting to take it's toll on her too much. Wyatt could see that this was distressing her, he didn't mean to. The past had been hard to deal with, especially loosing her. He had hardened himself to not feel before he came but he couldn't keep up the pretence. He had missed his mother so much, there was no other family left except Chris and his father. But he may as well have been orphaned the day she died.  
  
(Wyatt) That is about when he went missing, but I know he's not dead  
  
(Piper) How?  
  
(Wyatt) One of my powers mum, is that I can sense things, especially family, I would know if he was dead, just like I knew when you died. All the same, I can't get a fix on his position  
  
(Piper) That must have been awful for you Wyatt  
  
This was getting too close for him, he had to cut her off from his feelings before the pain came flooding back.  
  
(Wyatt) Lets not go there mum, it's taken years to get over  
  
Realising he has a soft side, she tried to change the topic but still find out what was happening  
  
(Piper) Aren't you worried about telling us this stuff for future consequences?  
  
(Wyatt) Too late for that don't you think  
  
(Piper) How can we help you so you have a better life?  
  
(Wyatt) One, you can start teaching me protection spells, that will save a lot of time  
  
(Leo) You have your force field, isn't that enough?  
  
(Wyatt) It's not enough and you didn't teach me spells on how to protect myself till I was about 7yrs old, that is too late. You have lost the plot completely by then and taken Chris along for the ride. Way to go Dad (he says sarcastically)  
  
Leo hears Chris cry out in pain, it was so powerful and painful that makes him loose his balance on the chair, landing on his knees.  
  
(Piper) Leo what's the matter  
  
Breathing heavy trying to gain control, Leo is hit by another attack. He senses that it was coming from adult Chris and not the baby, but there are two of them. Confused and in terrible pain he tries to get out the words to tell Piper  
  
(Leo) It's Chris, he's in pain!  
  
Piper sees Chris in his bouncer, quite happily asleep.  
  
(Piper) He's fine Leo  
  
(Leo) No it's adult Chris  
  
(Piper) What...What are you saying. Paige, Phoebe come here quickly  
  
Wyatt leaps out of his chair and puts a hand on Leo's shoulder. He closes his eyes and tries to see where Chris is. Stunned at what he sees, he tells them what he saw.  
  
(Wyatt) This can't be...Both of them are in Limbo, no wonder I couldn't get a fix on him  
  
Relieved at first to hear about Chris, it sinks in that Limbo is not such a hot place to be  
  
(Piper) Wait that would mean he is dead and from your world also  
  
Quick to reassure his mother Wyatt puts a hand on her  
  
(Wyatt) NO! I told you I would sense that, he's not dead  
  
Her sister's rush into the room, fearing that Wyatt had gone totally mad  
  
(Paige) What is it, what's happened?  
  
(Piper) It's Chris he's in pain  
  
Confused Phoebe looks at baby Chris  
  
(Phoebe) No he's not, he's sleeping  
  
(Piper) Not that Chris, big Chris  
  
(Paige) But he died  
  
(Piper) Not from this Chris's future  
  
(Phoebe) Wait a minute, this is confusing  
  
(Piper) Chris is caught in Limbo that was here to save Wyatt with this Chris's future adult Chris...Did that sound right  
  
(Phoebe) Whoa, now we have 3 Chris's to protect  
  
(Wyatt) What we need is for the two adult Chris's to become one and alive  
  
(Paige) That can't be done, he was killed when the world was out of sync remember.  
  
(Leo) If we change that we change the balance again and we can't do that.  
  
(Piper) What if we had sent him back before he died, would he have still died?  
  
(Paige) Good question  
  
Everyone looks at Leo  
  
(Leo) I don't know, the realities changed and Chris going back, he should have resumed his existence.  
  
(Phoebe) But if he couldn't move on because he is connected to Chris in this Chris's future then where does that leave our big Chris and your Chris  
  
(Wyatt) Stuck in Limbo obviously  
  
(Phoebe) But why would they be fighting instead of working to become one  
  
(Wyatt) Probably because my Chris is so twisted from Elder hunting  
  
Wyatt looks straight at Leo making sure he's hitting home the message  
  
(Phoebe) Okay, so how do we help them now then?  
  
(Leo) Wyatt how did you come back to this time?  
  
(Wyatt) I created a spell and potion  
  
(Paige) Can you recreate another to go further back in time to get Chris before he dies and take him back to your time?  
  
(Phoebe) But if he is dying and only Gideon's magic can stop it, how do we stop him from dying in your future.  
  
(Piper) Well we have 22 years to work on that I am sure we can come up with a solution in that time  
  
(Leo) This could work  
  
(Wyatt) I will need to adjust the spell, it's quite complicated but the book of shadows may help and I need the potion to go with it  
  
Snapping his fingers, a potion appears in Wyatt's hands. This feat is quite impressive to all sisters  
  
(Piper) Nice trick there, son  
  
(Wyatt) Ah yeah  
  
Wyatt orbs out  
  
The two adult Chris's caught in limbo are fighting, but the new Alternate Chris has learnt to conjure energy balls. The other Chris tries to dodge them but some manage to find their target  
  
(Alternate Chris) Only one of us can remain and go back and sucker, it's not going to be you  
  
(Chris) You can't go back, the damage you have caused, you cost us our mother  
  
(Alternate Chris) That wasn't my fault it's yours for not coming back before you died. If you hadn't of died, Dad and I wouldn't have had a reason to hunt Elders to protect Wyatt.  
  
(Chris) Like I had any choice in the matter, it's not as if I asked Gideon to stab me you know  
  
(Alternate Chris) If I can't go back then neither can you  
  
Alternate Chris starts sending more energy balls Chris's way. He is weakened and suffering, but knows that there is no end while they are stuck here.  
  
(Chris) Stop that, you can't kill me, I'm already dead  
  
(Alternate Chris) Yeah, but I can make you suffer till you give up  
  
(Chris) Give up what?  
  
Piper, Paige and Leo orb in stunning Chris  
  
(Chris) Mum, dad...what are you doing here?  
  
(Piper) Coming to save you what else  
  
(Alternate Chris) Mum...you're dead.  
  
Clearing his mind, he realises that this mum is from a different timeline.  
  
(Alternate Chris) I am doing just fine on my own thanks, I will take care of it so he will leave soon. Then I can get back to what I do best, hey dad  
  
(Piper) That is not the answer Chris  
  
Wyatt orbs in stunning Alternate Chris  
  
(Alternate Chris) What are you doing here, I've got it covered, I don't need you  
  
Wyatt uses his power to raise Alternate Chris high off the ground  
  
(Wyatt) I should squash you like a bug that you are, little bro  
  
(Piper) Wyatt, stop that now, this is no way to resolve this  
  
(Wyatt) It's this attitude mother that gets you killed in the end, you should have showed him this when he was a kid and not let him be with dad.  
  
(Piper) That is for me to worry about, I told you that before.  
  
Respecting his mothers wishes, Wyatt releases Alternate Chris who falls to the ground  
  
(Piper) And why are you not back at home working out a way to put these two together  
  
(Wyatt) Because you need me here  
  
(Piper) I am fine, your father and Paige are here Wyatt, and you should be where you are needed most  
  
With that, he realises that he isn't needed at all and orbs out  
  
(Alternate Chris) Wait, wait a minute, you're not putting me back with this wimp. Look at him, he couldn't even fend off my attacks. Just let him move on and I will go back to where I am supposed to be.  
  
(Piper) Chris, you are one, just with different histories, which we will correct.  
  
Not convinced at what she is saying, Alternate Chris fires more energy balls at Chris  
  
(Paige) Energy Ball  
  
Paige gets hold of the ball and aims it away from everyone.  
  
(Paige) Do that again and I will send it back to you, got that kiddo  
  
Leo from the Alternate world orbs in  
  
(Piper) Oh no, this is not happening  
  
A down and out looking Leo surveys the scene he has just orbed into then his eyes fix on Piper. For a moment he is lost for words, he can hardly believe that she was in front of him. Had she been here all this time he wondered ? With a choked up voice, he speaks to her  
  
(Alternate Leo) Piper you're here, but how... I've missed you so much  
  
Taken back by his alternate self appearance, Leo makes it clear that this Piper is from his world.  
  
(Leo) She is from my reality, not yours.  
  
The alternate Leo confused at first then it registers to him that she isn't from his timeline. The look on his face said it all, shattered that she could be so close to the woman he loves yet she may as well have been in a dream. Not wanting to give up he pleads with Piper to be with him...he can't loose her again, not again  
  
(Alternate Leo) Come back with me Piper, make it all right again  
  
Sympathetic to his situation, Piper replies with a gentle tone  
  
(Piper) I can't, I don't belong there and once we have fixed this it won't be your reality either  
  
Feeling lost and hurt, Leo shakes his head and turns to alternate Chris  
  
(Alternate Leo) Chris come with me I will orb you out of here  
  
He attempts to orb his Chris out with him but finds out that alternate Chris is trapped there  
  
(Alternate Leo) What's going on?  
  
(Leo) Both Chris's are trapped here in limbo, I think it's because of what Gideon did to our Chris  
  
(Chris) So what do we do now ? We can't all hang out here in limbo forever  
  
(Leo) We wait for Wyatt to go back to the past and take you to the future  
  
(Chris) That won't save me Dad, Gideon's magic killed me remember  
  
(Piper) I know that but we have 22 years to come up with a way to save you  
  
As if in sync, each Leo takes their respective Chris aside to talk. Leo anxious to speak to Chris while he can, to let him know how much he loves his son.  
  
(Leo) I'm so sorry son, I failed you  
  
(Chris) No dad, it's ok, really I'm ok with it. Hey we changed the future obviously so Wyatt from my time line isn't evil and we got to spend time together finally, that is more than what I came back for  
  
Leo puts a hand on Chris's shoulder and tears whelm up in his eyes. In his mind he relives over and over Chris dying in his arms and the awful dreams he has of seeing Gideon kill Chris is more than he can handle. This is a side of his father that Chris has never seen or experienced before, he finally feels the full love of his father and knows that he has a place in his fathers heart. This too was an amazing time for Chris, he instinctively draws his father in for the embrace that they both needed  
  
(Chris) I love you dad, thank you  
  
(Leo) I love you to son, more than you can know  
  
Parting, Chris looks over to their alternate selves  
  
(Chris) Well you need to get it together ok, your future self looks a bit knocked up. What happened?  
  
(Leo) It's a long story, but apparently I never got over your death and baby Chris and I become inseparable, but my obsession takes on a very ugly tone and I am the cause of you becoming like that it seems.  
  
Chris takes a good look at his alternate self and is far from impressed  
  
(Chris) Whoa dad, I am not going to become him, do you understand me. Get it together ok, for all our sakes.  
  
(Leo) Sure, buddy  
  
They both laugh. Piper is watching all this going on and half laughs at what she sees  
  
(Piper) I feel like an outsider here. Look at them, all in a regular boys club, no women invited  
  
(Paige) Well at least the ones from our timeline look happy  
  
(Piper) I am so glad that Leo has had a chance to speak with Chris again, if this works he won't grieve anymore and hopefully won't end up like this other Leo  
  
(Paige) I just hope it works


End file.
